


More room for surprises

by blindpianist



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」頂の景色 | Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" A View of the Top RPF
Genre: Birthday Date, Birthday Presents, Canon, Fluff, Kunwari lang yun pero sila talaga, M/M, Male Friendship, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, The reason why I started liking TsukkiHina, This pairing needs more appreciation I mean look at them, TsukkiHina, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindpianist/pseuds/blindpianist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenta Suga and Ryoutarou Kosaka went out on a date on Ryoutarou's 20th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More room for surprises

**Author's Note:**

> For starters, the characters in this story are real life people and they are the actors for the stageplay of Haikyuu!!  
> Kenta Suga (Hinata Shoyo) | Ryoutarou Kosaka (Kei Tsukishima)
> 
> Familiar with them now? Ok now on to my next note that I ship them so bad so if you are uncomfortable with this, please do not read any further.  
> For those who ship them as well, please forgive me with this hopefully fluffy story. Okay, but I really wish you would like this even just for a little.
> 
> P.S. This is my very very late birthday gift for Ryotaro you selfie lord uhh giant.

A distinct red light from a small device blinked for the nth time already. A young man grabbed it from the center table and looked at the screen. There were a lot of new messages from people from work. He opened and read them one by one.

_Happy birthday, Ryo!  
You should visit us and your father soon. He cannot wait to see you. We miss you! – Mom_

Today marks the date where Ryotaro Kosaka finally reached his legal age. It was the 5th of July. He is finally a young adult whose ready to contribute a lot to the society. He received greetings from his relatives and family through email. He did not forget to call and thank them.

“Thanks, _kaachan_. Yes, I’ll go there on the weekend.”

Ryotaro nodded as he held the phone to his ear as if his mother would see him nodding. The phone call lasted for another few minutes until his mother finally gave her parting words and wishing him to have a great day today. Ryotaro placed back his phone to his pocket. He stretched out his long limbs to the open air, feeling the warm sunlight coming from his window.

**Time flies so fast because just yesterday he was only 19 years old but now he has to be mature and act like an adult since he is now 20.**

To be honest, he felt that today was just another ordinary day except the fact that he got a day-off exactly on his birthday. There is nothing really special yet and he has exactly no plans for today. Maybe trying out that fancy restaurant would not be bad, he wondered. He always wanted to try out the food in that place since he always sees it when he goes home after he finishes work. He should also buy new clothes or items he really wanted to buy but he only restraint himself back then from buying it. It would not hurt to treat himself once in a while since today is his special day. With that agenda in mind, Ryotaro readied himself then left the apartment.

The train ride to the heart of Tokyo was a five-minute journey. Ryotaro got off the station and huddled along the busy body of people. Some were in their corporate attire; others were in their school uniforms while the rest were in their everyday casual clothes. Ryotaro easily fitted in among the crowd but the height of 184 centimeters was obvious. He pulled his hat down to his head.

Ryotaro thought of the imaginary checklist he made inside his head. He should stop first at this music store near the next corner. They have this new stock of very stylish headphones that he really wanted to buy ever since he laid his eyes on them. He will try to place an order when he gets there. Ryotaro walked down, passing by the establishments and advertisements posted on the walls. He finally reached the store he wanted to go. He checked out the music catalogue then a clerk went to assist him. He placed an order which he addressed to his home. Hopefully, his order will come by next week. After a few more minutes, Ryotaro left the store. He checked down one item from his imaginary checklist.

He walked down again on the streets. Maybe I’ll get a drink or something, he thought. Before he can finally decide what to buy his phone suddenly vibrated inside his pocket. He reached for it and there was an incoming call from one of his co-workers.

“Kenta- _kun_?”

It was Kenta Suga calling him. Ryotaro had to press his phone a little harder to his ear because Kenta was speaking a little too soft to hear. He moved to the side since he was blocking the path.

“Thank goodness my call got in.” Kenta said on the other line with a sigh.

“Yeah. So what’s up?” Ryotaro asked. He was actually curious on why would Kenta suddenly call him even though they are always together. Ryotaro can feel Kenta’s excitement over the phone.

“Let’s go out on a date! Oh wait, you are free today right?”

Ryotaro had to suppress a laugh. Kenta wanted to go out on a date but forgot the few important details like if the other party is available. Ryotaro smiled.

“I am actually free today.”

“Yay! That’s great! Let’s meet then!”

“Where do you want to meet?”

Kenta a long ‘Eh’ to him on the other end. “Why are you asking me? I should be the one to go where you are right now. Where are you?”

“Okay okay. I am actually heading to _Starbucks_ right now. The usual branch. Would that be okay with you?”

“Okay! See you soon!”

“Bye.”

Ryotaro ended the call. To his surprise, he was not expecting that he will see Kenta on his birthday. He crossed out the imaginary checklist he made  inside his head and excitedly went to their meeting place. His heart was racing a little since he cannot wait to see his dearest friend again. Ryotaro arrived at the destination maybe a little too early because the other one was still not there. He was about to make a call when someone waved at him from the other side of the road.

“Ryotaro!”

"Oh."

"Surprise!" Kenta went to him with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a light gray jacket and under it was a dirty green shirt. Kenta was definitely in high spririts.

“I was about to call you. Did you run all the way here?” Ryotaro teased as he fixed the collar of Kenta’s jacket.

“I did not. Well, okay maybe I did,” Kenta said with a laugh. “I just got a little too excited when I you said you are free today.”

Ryotaro felt his cheeks go warm. “I was excited too. But we usually see each other so I wonder why.”

Kenta made a hearty laugh. “I know right. We usually hang out even outside of work. Just like today! So, let’s stop talking and get inside shall we?”

This time it was Ryotaro’s turn to laugh.

“Sure.”

The two ordered their usual choice of drinks and a dessert. Kenta took this chance to sneakily snap a photo of Ryotaro squinting his eyes because he cannot decide over between a slice of cookies and cream cheesecake or the triple chocolate cake. The two finally settled down on a table for two with a tray on their hands.

"Hey, you have icing on your cheek." Ryotaro said as he reached out to wipe the chocolate off of Kenta's cheek.

"Oof-- Th-wanks." Kenta said with effort since his mouth was full of the black pastry. Ryotaro just smiled a little. Kenta wiped his mouth with a napkin before finally telling Ryotaro his plans for him.

"So I was saying, I have planned three surprises for you today." Kenta grinned widely at him. Ryotaro raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kenta whined then laughed. "It's nothing really special but I guarantee you that you will like it!'

"Thank you." Ryotaro blushed. Kenta was always like this. He always think about the welfare of others and Ryotaro felt grateful that he is on the receiving end of Kenta's kindness.

"I'll tell you the first surprise when we get there."

"Okay. But I am really curious."

Kenta laughed. "Of course, you will be!"

After finishing the dessert, the two decided to just bring along their drinks with them. They entered this small establishment. They were a lot of people who were also taking a stroll while others were just window-shopping.

"Hey, you need a picture, right?" Kenta suddenly asked.

"Oh. Yeah yeah. I forgot about it!' Ryotaro said. Since both of them have social media accounts, they need to update their fans with some of the daily happenings in their life. Kenta grinned at him. "Let's look for a great background."

They saw a white wall which Kenta commented that it was perfect as a background for Ryotaro's birthday photo.

"So what pose will you make?" Kenta asked with a giggle. Ryotaro stood there with his hand to his chin.

"Okay. I have one!" he said enthusiastically. He posed with both of hands to his chest. One hand made a circle while the other hand looked like a peace sign - "It's a number two and a zero!" Ryotaro explained.

"Got that. Okay, look to the camera!"

Ryotaro posed for the camera. Kenta counted down to three and pressed the screen of Ryotaro's device. He caught the picture perfectly. He went to show it to the taller guy.

"Look look! Your pose looked cool." Kenta commented. Ryotaro laughed.

"Yeah. Atleast I'll have something to post later."

Kenta just gave a satisfied grin. The two of them continued walking around the establishment. Kenta kept on pointing to the different displays they saw. Ryotaro was also amused.

"Hey  hey. Remember the store we always see when we go home?" Kenta asked out of the blue.

"Hmm, which one?" Ryotaro asked because the answer to Kenta's question is so vague. They pass by a lot of stores along the way when going home from work.

"That stylish restaurant that serves seafood!"

"Oh!" Ryotaro's head was suddenly filled with images of that store. It was the store that he really wanted to try out the food. His head also started to imagine pictures of delectable seafood that he has been craving for weeks now. He wondered why would Kenta suddenly ask about it.

"We're heading there right now." Kenta answered like he heard Ryotaro's question inside his head.

"Eh? Why?"

Kenta laughed. "It's my first surprise, silly!"

Kenta held Ryotaro's wrist and they fastened their pace a little. Ryotaro lets himself get dragged by the older one. They arrived in front of the restaurant. Even from outside, they can already smell the aroma of the food being served there.

"I feel indebted." Ryotaro suddenly said when they went inside. The place was lovely and very stylish. There were even chandeliers and posh white tables. Kenta just punched him on the shoulder.

"There's no need to be shy right now."

Kenta went to the counter and informed the lady that he made a reservation for a table for two last week. The lady checked the list to confirm and both of them were finally assisted to a more private place inside the restaurant. The two settled down on the seats provided to them

"This place sure is popular." Kenta started when Ryotaro finally settled down.

"You made a reservation last week?" Ryotaro confirmed because that was what he heard earlier. Kenta looked shy all of a sudden.

"Well, I really wanted to surprise you on your birthday plus I did not know that this place is really popular so I made reservations ahead of time." Kenta explained.

"Thank you!!" Ryotaro exclaimed. "But how did you know I want to eat here?"

"Well, you always kept on glancing on this place everytime we go home after work!"

"Really?" Ryotaro asked, surprised. Plus, he was more surprised to know that Kenta observes even little things like this.  "I was that obvious?"

"Yes!" Kenta giggled. "You are pretty easy to read."

Ryotaro tried to wipe away a tear. "I am so happy. Thank you for treating me."

"Wait, are you crying?" Kenta asked, amused. "Hey!! Why are you crying, you giant?" he said with a laugh.

Ryotaro cannot help but laugh as well.

"But seriously, thank you." Ryotaro smiled. Kenta smiled back at him.

"Don't mention it."

Their orders finally came. The waiter pushed out a cart towards their table. He placed down a platter of oysters with a side of lemon, a small plate of sautéed crabs and a plate of grilled fish. Both Kenta and Ryotaro were so excited to dig in.

"I am going to love seafood for the rest of my life." Ryotaro exaggerated when he took a mouthful of the crab.

"I am going to marry this oyster but first, I'll eat him." Kenta said as he positioned the oyster to his mouth.

"How did you know that it's a _he_?" Ryotaro blinked.

Kenta stopped. "Hmm because it felt like it?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I think this one is a _she_." Ryotaro said as he eyed the remaining oyster on the plate.

"Why did you say so?"

"It felt like it."

The two of them looked at each other then laughed.

"Well, maybe I should leave this guy oyster alone with the girl oyster." Kenta said as he placed back the oyster that he was supposed to eat awhile ago.

"It's a shame that I will take away the girl oyster's husband." Kenta added.

"She will be very mad at you." Ryotaro added in to their silly conversation.

"I know." Kenta nodded. Ryotaro cannot help but laugh. The two ate the remaining food - except for the "oyster couple" according to Ryotaro and Kenta. The two of them left the place with their stomach full.

"Thank you again for treating me." Ryotaro said once more. Kenta just dismissed his hand to Ryotaro.

"Nah. It's okay."

"Okay okay."

"Hey, we haven't took a photo together yet!" Kenta suddenly remembered. He picked up his phone from his pocket. "Here. Let's take a photo here!'

The two of them moved to a corner. Kenta outstretched his arm with the camera on his hand and moved closer to Ryotaro's side. He placed the camera in front of them so that they were both in the picture.

"Should I move closer?" Ryotaro asked because Kenta was having trouble fitting both of them together.

"Yes yes. Move a little closer to me."

Ryotaro moved towards Kenta until their bodies were touching. Ryotaro suddenly felt conscious that Kenta was just beside him. It was stupid because he had been in this situation a lot of times with Kenta. The two of them really like to take pictures together so it was stupid that he was acting like this right now. Ryotaro suddenly suggested holding the camera instead.

“Eh?”

Kenta gave the phone to Ryotaro so that he will be the one to take the picture instead.

"Okay. Smile!" Kenta said. The two of them smiled for the camera. After three seconds of countdown, Kenta immediately seized the phone from Ryotaro and looked at the product.

"Ahh! It looks so cute. I need to post this right now!" Kenta said excitedly. He was typing something fast to his phone. Ryotaro decided to take a look.

"Hey, no peeking!" Kenta giggled. "Just look at it later."

"What did you type?" Ryotaro still asked. He tugged the hem of Kenta's shirt.

"It's a secret!"

Ryotaro decided to give up. "Okay, I'll give up."

"Sorry." Kenta said with a playful laugh. He held Ryotaro's wrist. "Hey, remember what I said that I have three surprises for you?"

Ryotaro hummed. "Hmm, yeah."

"Let's go, then."

"Okay? Lead the way for me." Ryotaro smiled. Kenta's hand did not let go of Ryotaro's wrist. The latter does not mind though. He wondered why it does not feel weird when it is Kenta. Ryotaro cannot help but think if Kenta feels the same way. What does he think of him? Ryotaro looked at the young man in front of him. They stopped at a clothes store.

"This place?"

"I haven't given you a present yet."

"Eh? There's still more?" Ryotaro stopped.

"Three surprises, remember?"

Kenta pulled Ryotaro inside and there they were both greeted by the clerk.

"Could you please lead us to the men's section?" Kenta asked the clerk.

"Oh this way please." The clerk guided them to one of the sections of the store. Kenta, with his hand still on Ryotaro's wrist, was nodding his head as they walked by down the aisle. He eyed the clothes on the rack.

"If you found anything you like, please call me. I'll be over there, sir." the clerk said as she pointed the corner. Kenta thanked her and the two of them were finally alone together.

"Kenta~" Ryotaro said as he hugged Kenta like a little kid. The smaller man just laughed at him.

"This is my second surprise! Did you like it?" Kenta said to the taller guy who was still hugging him.

"Yes. I liked it. Actually, I am already fine with spending the day with you." Ryotaro said as he hugged Kenta even tighter.

"I know." Kenta gave him a pat on the head despite Ryotaro being taller than him.

"So let's choose a birthday present for you!" Kenta said with both of his hands on his hips. Ryotaro decided to join in.

"Okay! So is this one okay?" Ryotaro said as he pulled a shirt from one of the rack.

"Nope." Kenta immediately rejected Ryotaro's choice. Kenta was in his fashion-expert mode.

"It doesn't suit your body frame."

"How about this one?"

Kenta shook his head. "It would make your head look small!"

"This one?"

Kenta continued on shaking his head.

"Okay. You choose for me." Ryotaro finally said because Kenta will surely reject his fashion choices. It seems like Kenta was just waiting for Ryotaro to say that because he already picked clothes for the birthday celebrant.

"Try these." Kenta said confidently. Ryotaro was not able to properly take a look at the clothes since Kenta already pushed him towards the dressing room.

"Come out when you are done changing!"

With a sigh - but not that he is annoyed or something, Ryotaro removed his clothes and changed into Kenta's chosen ones. It was kind of hard to get through the jeans because of his long legs but nonetheless he was able to try out the new ones Kenta picked. It suddenly turned into a little fashion show.

"Wow." Kenta said once Ryotaro went out of the dressing room. Ryotaro suddenly got embarrassed because of Kenta's reaction.

"It looks great. Thank you."

Kenta snapped out of his trance then jokingly acted all confident. "Well, I _am_ a fashion expert."

"Fine fine, mister fashion expert."

Kenta gave him a cheeky grin. Ryotaro took a look at the mirror and Kenta really did make a great choice with the clothes. Ryotaro feels so happy because it was the first time Kenta picked out his clothes for him. He is definitely going to treasure this.

"It looks great on you!" Kenta said. Ryotaro just dismissed his hand because he feels too embarrassed with Kenta saying that it looks good on him. Kenta just laughed then told him to change back to his previous clothes. Kenta called the clerk and paid for the clothes at the counter.

"Your present!" Kenta said with a big smile as he handed the paper bag to Ryotaro.

"Kenta- _kun_!!" Ryotaro cooed. He tried to wipe away a tear but it escaped his hand.

"Hey hey," Kenta laughed as Ryotaro tried to hug him. "You are unexpectedly a very emotional person." Kenta concluded. Ryotaro just sniffed.

"It's just that this is too much. I am so happy."

"Hehe," Kenta was obviously elated to hear that. "Are there any place you want us to go by the way?"

Ryotaro really cannot ask for anything more.

"Eh? I should be the one asking you that."

"What? Don't be silly," Kenta said. "It's your birthday so you decide."

"I am already contented. Seriously, is there a place you want to go? I am fine, really. I would be happy if we go to a place you want to go." Ryotaro insisted.

"Ehh." Kenta looked troubled.

"It's my birthday." Ryotaro said. He guessed it would not be bad to use that as an excuse to make Kenta tell him where he wants to go. And it worked.

"Okay fine." Kenta pouted.

Ryotaro smiled. "So?"

"This is so weird!" Kenta wailed because this was supposed to be Ryotaro's day. But if this is what Ryotaro wants then he has no time to decline and argue.

"Okay. Let's buy some crepe. I've been craving for it for weeks."

"Okay okay. I think there is a park nearby. The last time I passed by, I saw a crepe stand."

Kenta's eyes sparkled at the information.

"Lead the way, then!"

The two of them laughed and Kenta's enthusiasm started to spread to Ryotaro as well. They bought the crepes when they got to the stand. Kenta was so happy to dig in to his craved dessert. Ryotaro took a picture to keep the memory of Kenta's smiling face that he's so sure that he would never get tired of it.

"You got some cream on your nose." Ryotaro laughed.

Kenta just grinned at him then his face turned into a mischievous smile. He quickly dabbed Ryotaro's nose with the cream as well.

"Same to you!'"

Kenta tried to run while Ryotaro chased him. The silliness went for awhile with Kenta and Ryotaro laughing their hearts out. After that very tiring but fun chase, the two decided to just stroll around the park. The sun was starting to set as they strolled around the park. Their crepes were already long gone and forgotten. They had been talking for awhile now about all the topics possible. The two of them were now sitting on one of the park's benches while staring at the scenery in front of them.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kenta asked all of a sudden. Ryotaro chuckled.

"A little bit."

"All those talking and walking sure is tiring. Plus, I really worked out myself with that chase." Kenta complained as he stretched his hands high in the air.

"But that chase sure was fun,' Ryotaro smiled to himself. "What food do you have in mind?"

"Steak." Kenta said for a split second fast. It seems like he already had that in mind and was just waiting to finally say it.

"You seem eager for steak. I see."

Kenta cannot help but chuckle.

"Let's eat. What do you think?" Kenta decided to shift his position and look at his companion beside him. Ryotaro looked at him back as well.

"Sure."

Ryotaro stood up then turned around to face Kenta. He extended his hand towards him.

"Let's go?"

Kenta smiled as he held Ryotaro's hand.

"Okay."

The two of them settled on a nearby steakhouse. Kenta's eyes were like an eagle's because he spotted the restaurant so fast that even Ryotaro was amused. He must be really wanting to eat some meat, Ryotaro thought. They entered the resto and they were greeted by the very delicious smell of grilled steak. Kenta's stomach reacted to the smell with a grumbling noise.

"Ahhh I am so hungry." Kenta said as they walked towards the counter. Ryotaro nodded to him in response. The smell of grilled meat sure was appetizing. Ryotaro was a little busy looking at the menu when suddenly Kenta tugged his shirt.

"Hey hey. Worry- _san_?" Kenta whispered as he looked over the far end of the counter. Ryotari followed Kenta's vision. Worry Kinoshita, their director and respected senior, looked at their direction then waved at the two of them across the counter.

"Suga! Kosaka!"

“Worry- _san_!” the two of them chorused. They were both surprised to seetgat it was really him. The said name went to them with a big smile and signalled something to the waiter.

“Good to see you both! Put back those wallets. The dinner is on me tonight!” the director said with a boastful laugh.

Kenta and Ryotaro politely refused the offer but Worry insisted so. The two finally gave up and gave their utmost appreciation for the treat. The three of them settled on a larger table with Worry on the other side while the two together on the opposite. The waiter took their orders and told them that it would take around ten minutes for all of their food to get ready. After that, their respected senior took the chance to talk to the both of them.

“You two are always together, _huh_." he suddenly commented. The two laughed.

"You might say that." Kenta agreed.

"If I don't know you two, I might have mistaken you both as a couple."

Ryotaro had to cough which was why Kenta immediately rubbed his back. The director laughed once more. When Ryotaro finally calmed down, the director commented.

"So, today's your birthday, right? You are finally a fine young man."

Ryotaro smiled embarrassingly. "I actually don't feel like an adult yet because yesterday I was still just 19 but I'll definitely do my best even now. I will try even harder to give great results to my work."

Kenta looked at him with a proud smile and patted his back. The director looked pleased with Ryotaro's answer.

"Well, you have been a very great part of the play. Thank you, Kosaka- _kun_. Also to you, Suga- _kun_."

Ryotaro immediately returned the appreciation. "Oh no, I am the one who should thank you, sir. Until the end, we are under your care."

Kenta nodded. "Thank you very much, sir."

"I look forward in working with you two again. " The director gave them a warm smile. The two gave a nod and replied with, "We also look forward to it."

It did not took long before their orders came. A platter of high quality steak was laid down in front of them. The two young men, Ryotaro and Kenta, were too shy to eat them but the director insisted them to eat. The two finally clasped their hands together and chorused a "Thank you for the meal!"

"Ahh this is delicious!" Ryotaro cannot help but say outloud. Kenta was nodding his head in agreement.

"Just help yourselves in!" their director said as he passed to them a small plate with meat. The two of them happily ate and chatted with their senior. There were full of laughs and chatter in their table. Ryotaro cannot ask for anything more.

"Thank you very much!"

Kenta and Ryotaro bowed at their senior. Worry just patted them rather forcefully on their backs.

"No problem! Next time, I'll look forward to another dinner like this."

The two of them smiled  widely.

"Same as well!"

Their director patted them on the back and left with words of _Look after Kosaka even though he's already 20_ to Kenta which the latter just responded with a laugh. Worry hailed a taxi and bid them goodbye, leaving the two of them alone again.

“Let’s walk around a little.” Kenta suggested as he stretched his arms high in the air. Ryotaro agreed since it will help to burn off the feast they just ate. Today was a great day, Ryotaro concluded inside his head but he cannot help but be bothered by what their director said awhile ago. Even if it was just only a joke. His eyes wandered to Kenta’s back who was walking ahead of him. Kenta suddenly looked back at Ryotaro then started talking.

“Worry- _san_ is really so nice, right? I can’t believe we bumped into him.”

“I agree,’ Ryotaro bobbed his head a little. “He even took the liberty to treat us both for dinner.”

They continued on walking and the streets  were starting to light up one by one because of the lamp posts. Just a few more hours and this day would finally come to an end. Kenta replied back to Ryotaro’s statement.

“He really is a nice guy.” Kenta said happily. He was skipping a little like a little kid. Ryotaro gulped down the words he wanted to say but decided to fight through it and say it.

“Kenta- _kun_.”

He fastened his pace a little to catch up with him.

“Hey,” Ryotaro started. Kenta hummed, indicating that he was listening. He was wearing a very satisfied smile. It looked cute, Ryotaro thought for a split second. “Thanks for today.”

Kenta looked at him. “It was nothing. I liked doing it so it’s okay.”

Sound of two pairs of footsteps walking.

“You know, I am really happy that I spent my 20th birthday with you,' Ryotaro looked at the patterns of the path they were walking. "I am now 20 so I can now finally catch up to you.”

Kenta was surprised to hear that. He lightly punched Ryotaro on the shoulder. “What’s with that last part, man? I mean, I know that I am older than you but it doesn’t really bother me or anything.”

“But I still need to catch up with you in so many things. I want to be a great and dependable guy for you so that I can be worthy to finally stand next to you.” Ryotaro confessed. Kenta is great in a lot of aspects. Like what the other guy said awhile ago, Kenta is older than him and he is way more experienced with everything. Whether it is in acting or practice, the latter is already farther than him. Ryotaro wanted to close that gap and stand next to Kenta. He wanted to be the one to protect him by his own hands.

Kenta’s eyebrows were scrunched together. He was frowning.

“What are you saying?” Kenta asked a little more serious this time. “I never thought that we are far apart and what do you mean that you want to catch up? What is this being worthy you are saying?” Kenta pouted for awhile but then, returned his face to an encouraging smile that can seriously melt any snow in December.

“You are always here beside me, haven’t you noticed that?” Kenta walked down a little slower this time, matching the pace of Ryotaro’s pair of feet. “You don’t need to catch up with me because I would rather stand next to you than advance on my own. I want us to grow together side by side because there is no one else I'd rather be with.” Kenta said and it filled an indescribable feeling inside Ryotaro’s chest. He wanted to be by Kenta’s side as well. Kenta walked a little while Ryotaro just stood in place.

“Plus, I am the one who needs to catch up with you. _Height_ , to be exact.” Kenta joked but Ryotaro was not responding back. Kenta scratched the side of his head as he walked towards where Ryotaro was standing. He stood in front of him and looked up at the tall, young man.

“Can you move down a little?” Kenta asked. Ryotaro, surprised with Kenta’s sudden request, leaned down a little to level his eyes with Kenta’s black ones.

"Like this?"

Kenta did not respond as he quickly moved forward and placed both of his hands on Ryotaro’s shoulders. Ryotaro was too surprised to move. Something warm and soft touched Ryotaro’s face.

“Eh?”

“That’s your third surprise,” Kenta smiled at him then he rested his head on Ryotaro’s shoulder. _Kenta gave him a soft peck on the cheek._ Ryotaro was still shocked while Kenta continued on speaking. “ _Man_ , that was so embarrassing. I am still so nervous right now. ” the smaller guy confessed with a chuckle. With that, Ryotaro grabbed both of Kenta’s small shoulders then moved his face forward with their noses only inches apart.

“ _Kenta_.” Ryotaro breathed out because he cannot seem to find his voice. His heart was pounding so loud inside his chest that he was afraid that Kenta would also hear it. Those two perfect syllables earlier felt like silk when it left Ryotaro’s lips. It felt like it was meant to be for Ryotaro to say them and he does not mind saying it again for a million times. A pair of surprised, black eyes looked back at him.

“I like you.”

With those three words, Kenta’s face flushed.

“I like you too, you _birthday boy_.”

It was like there was an imaginary switch that only worked when Kenta said the magic words. Upon hearing those, Ryotaro’s overflowing emotions got ahead of him so quickly that he hugged Kenta, making the latter’s feet get lifted off from the ground. He spun Kenta around while still embracing him tightly in his arms.

“W-wait!” Kenta said before Ryotaro finally released him from his embrace.

“So can I kiss you?” Ryotaro asked, grinning widely since he heard the three precious words he said earlier from the guy older than him. There was finally something solid between them and Ryotaro felt that he now truly has the right to protect Kenta and be by his side. Kenta’s face went even redder as his eyes avoided Ryotaro’s gazing ones.

“What the hell are you saying? Are you really supposed to ask? Well, fine since today is your birthday.”

“So next time, I’ll just go and kiss you?”

“Y-Yes… That is what I am trying to say.”

Ryotaro continued on gazing at Kenta who was looking to the side. Kenta finally moved his face towards the taller man.  They looked at each other for a second, with their hearts thumping faster than usual. Ryotaro tilted his head to the side then Kenta closed his eyes. Ryotaro finally closed the gap with a kiss. It was warm and calming. Ryotaro felt Kenta clutching to him which he complied by pressing back and holding the side of Kenta’s face. There was no need to rush everything and it felt wonderful that their feelings finally reached each other. The two of them pulled back with Ryotaro’s hand still on Kenta’s warm cheek. The latter beamed at him.

“Happy birthday, Ryotaro."

 

Omake:

Ryotaro opened his twitter account and received a lot of birthday greetings from his fans as well. Even some of his co-workers greeted him. He took the time to reply to his co-workers and chat a little to his close friends. Ryotaro did not notice the time he took replying so he went and took a drink from the kitchen. He scrolled down the feed of his account. A smile suddenly spreads across his face. It was Kenta's post earlier.

 _Ryotaro the birthday boy!_  
_Gifts later LOL_  


"So that's why he doesn't want me to see his post earlier." Ryotaro said to himself with a chuckle. Ryotaro began typing something and tweeted something about the happiest day he just had with Kenta.

 _I had dinner today with Worry-san and Kenta-kun! There’s nothing even happier than this! It was truly a precious time! I had lots of fun!_  
_Uhm, well Kenta-kun gave me clothes as present (T^T)!!!_  
_I’m so happy! I will wear it every day. Thank you so much. I will wear it every day!!_

It did not took long before Kenta replied to Ryotaro's tweet.

 _Man, you mess up your Japanese every time we meet!!!_  
_Good night._

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I really love this pairing because among the stage play cast for Haikyuu, they are the only ones who are really really close. They are definitely a couple LOL
> 
> Btw, for those who do not know, some of the scenes here actually happened on Ryoutarou’s birthday. Worry-san invited them both for dinner; Kenta treated Ryou out for lunch and even bought him clothes as a present! The twitter conversation is also real. These two really like to display to others their public affection for each other LOL


End file.
